A Day with Emmett Cullen
by megcullen
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella with Emmett! Emmett and pink hair dont go togther and what about Bella as a blond? First Fan Fic
1. Emmett declares war

"Bella," a muscular vampire yelled.

"Ugh," Bella Swan mumbled in her pillow.

"Time for human to get up," he yelled from his spot on the couch.

"Go away," she yelled.

"Bells, don't make me come up there," Emmett yelled.

Bella jumped up in the bed and ran to lock the door.

About ten minutes later, the door flew off its hinges, and Emmett was standing there with a bucket of ice water.

"Bella, you have till the count of five to get up or I'm going to dump this bucket of water on you." Emmett hissed.

He took two small steps for his big body. Bella then jumpred up in the bed and started squirting him with a water gun. The water hit him right in the eye.

"Ahhhh, my eye...now I'm blind," he roared holding his left eye.

"Emmett, you're a vampire. You can't get hurt," Bella laughed.

"Fine, little sister, if you want to play like that, then it's war," he declared and marched out of the room.

'Oh, it's going to be a long day,' Bella thought.

She walked to her and Edward's bathroom, turned on the shower on, and got in.

After she was done in the shower, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt Alice had bought her.

She then walked back into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and her hair was bleach blonde.

"Emmett," she screamed.

All she heard was laughter coming from the living room.

She walked down to and Emmett and told him, "I need to got to the store."

"Okay." he replied, he grabbed the keys from his and Rosalie's room and sped out towards his sliver jeep where Bella was waiting for him.

The ride to the store was really quiet which was good for Bella, because she was thinking her plan throught to get back at Emmett.


	2. Bella's Plan

Finally, they arrived at the store in town.

Bella walked quietely to the cereal aisle and got a box of Lucky Charms. Emmett was walking behind her quiet.

"Bella you're awfully quiet today," Emmett smirked.

Her plan finally clicked.

"You jerk," she screeched.

Emmett was shocked by her out burst.

"We've been dating for a week. You are an abusive freak, and I hate you. I can't believe I let your sister talk me into dating an abusive freak like you," she yelled.

People walking by stopped to see what was going on; most eyes were on Emmett.

Bella turned and walked to Emmett's jeep. A few moments later, Emmett followed. If he were an human, he would have been blushing.

Emmett got in the driver's side of the jeep and started back toward the Cullen mansion.

"Oh, by the way Bella, we're taking the long way home," Emmett smiled.

"Okay" she spoke and gazed out the window, she was trying to think of another way to get back at Emmett for dying her hair blonde.

"Em, the road back to the house was there," Bella spoke.

Emmett ignored Bella's comment and kept driving; his speedometer hit 100.

He made the last turn and then it hit her; he was going to jump the creek behind the house.

'I hope you wreck your jeep and it can't be fixed' Bella thought.

The jeep hit 120 and then went in the air, just how the General Lee did in the "Dukes of Hazzard." It landed with a thud on the other side.

Emmett pulled the jeep around to the huge garage. Bella sat there for a moment trying to controll her breathing again, finally she got out quietly and walked in the house.

"Bells, you okay?" Em asked.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Bella was on the couch watching tv. Well, not really she was planning her next attack on Emmett.

Bella was flipping through the channels when she saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on.

'Oh, this is going to be good.' Bella laughed.

"Bella, let's play a game," Emmett yelled from the stairs.

Bella quietly walked to the kitchen without saying a word to Emmett. He walked down the stairs and he didn't see Bella anywhere.

'Uh oh, I'm in trouble; I lost Bella," Emmett thought.

"Emmett, help" Bella screamed.

He flew through the house, he went to the kitchen and saw her standing there with tears staining her cheeks.

"She's coming" Bella cried.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"The slayer," Bella whispered.

"Bella, no one is going to hurt you," Emmett replied.

"She is coming to kill me, because I'm becoming a vampire in three weeks," she cried.

Bella couldn't believe that Emmett was buying this.

"Bella, tell me who is coming," Emmett demanded.

"The vampire slayer," she whispered.

"You're lying. I can see it," he yelled, and started jumping up and down like a two year-old.

"Fine, Emmett. If I die, it's going on your record and I hope that Edward rips you apart," Bella yelled, and stomped up to her and Edward's room.

'Maybe she is telling the truth' Emmett thought 'Nah she's been hanging around Rose and Alice too much.'

Meanwhile, Bella was plotting the rest of her plan. All she had to do was get Emmett in her room and have the paint drop on his head.

After a few mintues Bella had it all set up and ready.

"Emmett," she screamed.

Emmett jumped from the couch and ran to Bella.

He got up to her room and stepped threw the door, Bella pulled a string and hot pink paint fell on his head and stained his hair.

'Rose might kill me, but I really don't care because I have blonde hair from her husband,' Bella thought before bursting into laughter.

"Ha, just let that stay in your hair for a while," she laughed.

"You just wait, silly girl" Emmett hissed and stomped off to his room.

'Maybe I finally made my point,' Bella thought.

While Emmett was in the shower, Bella was thinking of the next phase of her plan because she knew that Emmett was going to get her back.

Bella wanted now to talk and have a nice conversation with Emmett, because Edward never let her hangout or talk with Emmett.

She walked down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

She heard a cd playing from the room; she couldn't exactly tell what it was, and then she heard really really bad singing.

"_I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world_." Emmett sang out of tune.

Bella blew her cover and she bursted into laughter.

The music stopped and the flew off it's hinges and there stood a tall Emmett with hot pink hair, wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Bella, I swear, if you tell anyone, I will tell everyone about your incident the last time Edward left you here with me," Emmett threatened.

Bella knew that Edward could never know what had happened, Emmett had dared her to kiss Mike Newton. Edward would be really really mad if he found out, and he would kill Emmett for daring her to do that.

"Fine, any more pranks, I tell them all," Bella shot back and with that she head back towards her room.

'Gosh she hangs out with Alice and Rose way too much. She is way to serious about this threat' Emmett thought.

I Do Not own Twilight.

Next chapter will probally be short.


	3. Two Minds Think a Like

I Don't Own Twilight

____________________________________________________________________________

Emmett was looking through his scrapbook of pranks. He needs some new pranks for one thing. All of a sudden the light went off in his tiny brain. It was now time for Bella and Emmett to join forces and pull the best of the best Cullen prank ever.

Emmett got up and walked to Bella and Edward's room. He was going to knock on the door but he forgot that he broke the door down this morning.

"Hey Bells," Emmett exclaimed as he bounced into the room micking Alice.

"Yes Em," she answered, looking up from her book.

"I think we can compromise on something," Emmett stated with that evil look in his eyes.

"That depends..." she stated, "What is it?" she stated with that same dastardly look.

_________________________________________________________________________

I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise more will come in the next one, and its going to be longer and funny too.


	4. Part 1 of The Plan

I Don't Own Twilight

_____________________________________________________________________________

Emmett and Bella were standing there facing each other.

"I'll let you keep alll the details in you mind because Edward can't read it. Now I think we should do something like, break his piano or we could attack them with paintball guns or maybe have them attacked by a vampire slayer" Emmett rambled.

"Emmett, why don't we take a lot of Edward's piano, his cds, and clothes. We also could take Jasper's clothes and hid his and Alice's bed." I suggested.

"Bella your a genious! But we have to tell that pixie and we should hid it all in the downstairs closter and when they open it paintballs should drop on them" Emmett rambled as he bounced up and down like he had to pee.

"Emmett you get the paintballs and I'll start with Edward's cds then get Jasper's clothes and you can get his bed." I told him.

"Yes ma'ma," he yelled and took off.

I had the last of Edward's cds when Alice showed up.

"Bella, I can't beleive your teaming up with Emmett," Alice shouted while gently shaking Bella.

"Alice, are you going to help or not?!" Bella asked.

"Yes, duh, I'll start with the piano." she stated and dissappeared in a flash.

Finally, we got everything hidden just in time as Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper got home.

"Hey guys," Alice sang a few octives too high.

Bella and Emmett crept silently down the stairs and started "playing" a game.

Edward walked from the far end of the house where he normally plays his piano.

"Where is my piano?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Bella lied.

Jasper decided to be the nice brother and help Edward look for his be-loved piano. After a while of Jasper and Edward searching they both stopped in front of the downstairs closet door.

"Bella why does Emmett have hot pink hair?" Rosalie asked.

"He gave me blonde hair so it was pay back" I flattly stated.

Emmett looked at me we got up and walked over and stood beside Alice and Rosalie whoe were standing near Jasper and Edward.

Jasper decided to open the door and huge paintballs hit him and Edward.

Rosalie and Alice were completly shocked. Me and Emmett were rolling on the floor laughing out guts out.

The two turned to face us, their hair was covered with green, orange, blue, red paint.

"Bella did you plan this?" Edward asked trying to dazzle me.

"No, why would I do something as diabolical as that?" Bella asked as she took a step closer to Emmett.

"Bella your lying," Jasper spoke.

"You and you sit there till we get back" Edward hissed, shockingly we listened and took our seats.

We sat there in complete silence till we hear Jasper and Edward yell. The second part of the plan worked perfectly Alice and Rosalie had to steal all of their clothes.

I quickly jumped on Emmett's back and we ran from them, to our secret hiding spot.


End file.
